Na Powrót w Siodle - cz.1
Kapitanie, mamy towarzystwo. - rzekł jeden z oficerów. - Swoi czy wrogowie? - Inkwizycja. Garrett prawie zachłysnął się winem, słysząc to słowo. Co robiła tu Inkwizycja? Albo inne pytanie: kto dowodził tym oddziałem? Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na użeranie się z agentami jak taki Tyrus, co to paliliby na stosie każdego człowieka z bardziej niezwykłymi zdolnościami. A że Garrett był takim człowiekiem, w dodatku takim, który wszedł w bezpośredni kontakt z Chaosem, byłby jak promethium Salamander. - Sir, proszą o kontakt. - Dajcie mi ich na głośnik... Kadra posłusznie wykonała rozkaz. Po krótkiej chwili z głośnika rozbrzmiał głęboki głos mężczyzny: ''- Tutaj Kronikarz Godrick Salem ze Szwadronów Śmierci. Przemawiam w imieniu Inkwizycji.'' - Z kolei tutaj lord-kapitan Garrett Harlan z Dłoni Wojny. Przemawiam w imieniu swoim własnym. - odpowiedział Kronikarzowi Garrett, jawnie przedrzeźniając ton swego rozmówcy. Gwardziści przy wejściu na mostek parsknęli śmiechem, a on sam uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Jaką herezję popełniliśmy, że nastąpiło nasze spotkanie? ''- Inkwizytor Rachelle Lyons chciałaby się z panem spotkać, kapitanie. Osobiście.'' Kapitan otworzył szeroko oko i napiął mięśnie, chwytając mocno podłokietniki tronu. Jego szpony wystrzeliły na zewnątrz spomiędzy palców. - Uh... Proszę przekazać, że za niedługo wyruszę. - wydusił z siebie wreszcie i niespodziewanie dla Kronikarza po drugiej stronie, rozłączył się. - Czy coś nie tak, sir? - zapytał oficer łączności. - Kim jest ta Inkwizytor Lyons? Garrett nie odpowiedział. Doskonale znał nazwisko Lyons. Pracował swego czasu z jedną Lyons - szlachcianką ze Scintilli. Ale ona miała na imię Sabine. Przypomniawszy sobie wszystko jak na filmie, kapitan podniósł się z tronu i wyszedł opróżnić kilka butelek. ---- Lądownik Aquila wylądował w odseparowanym hangarze Czarnego Okrętu Ordo Xenos. Pierwszy wyszedł z niego Garrett. Potem opuścili go Aragsen i Set. W ich głowach było jedno pytanie: jakim cudem utrata ucha od ataku demona nie robi na ich przyjacielu wrażenia, ale spotkanie z Inkwizytorem Ordo Xenos - sekcji, w której Garrett był powszechnie znany - już tak? Przeszli przez długi korytarz udekorowany barokowymi wzorami oraz płaskorzeźbami różnych ważnych postaci z historii Imperium: Imperatora, Patriarchów, Malcadora oraz wielu innych. Dopiero po kilku minutach takiego marszu przez "korytarz pamięci", jak nazwał w myślach to miejsce Garrett, dotarli pod duże, podwójne, drewniane drzwi opatrzone wielkim symbolem Inkwizycji na całej ich powierzchni. Harlan miał duże opory przed zapukaniem. Wtedy sprawy w swoje ręce wziął Kirov. Wymownie westchnąwszy, trzykrotnie uderzył w drzwi. Potem otworzył je i wszyscy trzej weszli do kwadratowego pomieszczenia z niemal niekończącym się sufitem. Była to winda. Garrett wcisnął przycisk na najwyższy poziom okrętu, a platforma ruszyła po chwili w górę. - Dobra, zapytam: o co chodzi? - odezwał się wreszcie Aragsen, na chwilę zdejmując z głowy hełm Tempestora. - Kim jest ta Lyons, że aż się jej boisz? - Ugh... Dobra, wam chyba mogę zaufać... - powiedział cicho Garrett, drapiąc się palcami za implantem lewego ucha. Może dzięki niemu lepiej słyszał i nie wyglądał jak idiota przez brak ucha oraz włosów w jego okolicy, ale wrednie go tam wszystko swędziało. - Na jasne, że możesz! Tajemnica spowiedzi, jak w świątyni. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Set i poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. - Okej... Kojarzycie ten okres, kiedy rozkręcałem się już jako Handlarz? Obaj zgodnie przytaknęli. - Cóż, byłem wtedy swego czasu na Scintilli w sprawach służbowych: śledztwo w sprawie zaginięcia jednego z ważniejszych agentów Inkwizycji. No i tak się złożyło... że poznałem wtedy Sabine Lyons... - Ale ta Inkwizytorka ma na imię Rach... Chwila moment. - trybiki w głowie Kirova zaczęły pracować. - Kiedy to było? - Gdzieś koło siódmego czterdziestego drugiego. - odpowiedział po krótkim namyśle Harlan. Set i Aragsen spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo, po czym przerzucili wzrok na przyjaciela. - Co? Czemu nic nie mówicie? - Wiesz, Garrett, to nie jest tak, że chcemy, byś nagle wpadł w panikę... - zaczął Valhallańczyk. - Bardzo prawdopodobne, że Rachelle Lyons to twoja córka. - dokończył Eldar. - Moja córka?! Tego już było za wiele dla Garretta. W jednej chwili osunął się na podłogę windy, lecz Kirov w porę chwycił go za mundur i podciągnął do góry. - Wyluzuj, stary. Może chce cię tylko poznać pod pretekstem przesłuchania? Trzymaj. - to powiedziawszy, wręczył mu piersiówkę z vostroyańską czystą. Kapitan chwycił ją i wziął kilka porządnych łyków napoju przodków. - Lepiej? - Trochę. - To dobrze, bo się zbliżamy. - zauważył Aragsen. Założył hełm, by nagle nie zauważono, że po okręcie Świętej Inkwizycji szwęda się "plugawy xeno". Usłyszawszy słowa Eldara, Garrett wyprostował się i poprawił kapelusz razem z mundurem. Chciał zrobić dobre wrażenie na bardzo-prawdopodobne-że-córce. Nawet zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu. Winda zatrzymała się. Mężczyźni opuścili ją i ruszyli w kierunku sali narad. Harlan znał Czarne Okręty jak własną kieszeń. W końcu poruszał się nimi po galaktyce. Musiał wiedzieć, gdzie co jest, by się nie zgubić. Sala narad sprawiała wrażenie przebudowanej na bibliotekę. Regały ciągnęły aż po sam sufit. Nawet nad drzwiami znajdowały się półki pełne różnych ksiąg, manuskryptów, protokołów, poezji, opowieści i innych dzieł pisanych. Nagle na salę, z drugiego jej końca, weszła młoda dziewczyna. Bardzo jasna blondynka o platynowych oczach, z których prawe zasłaniała ozdobna opaska. Jej czerwono-niebieskie ubranie i złota biżuteria, a nawet rzeczona opaska! - wszystko, co na sobie miała, zdawało się wręcz krzyczeć: "Jestem szlachcianką!" Jedynym niepasującym do reszty elementem jej ubioru była około dziesięciocentymetrowa odznaka Inkwizycji, która zwisała z szyi właścicielki na srebrnym łańcuszku. - Który z was to Garrett Harlan zwany Kojotem z Macharii? - zapytała Inkwizytorka, powolnym krokiem podchodząc do mężczyzn. Rytmiczny stukot jej oficerek wypełnił całą salę. Set i Aragsen w jednym momencie wskazali na Garretta. - To on! - powiedzieli jednym głosem. "Wow! Co za wsparcie! Po prostu... wow!" Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do Harlana. Była od niego niższa raptem o czoło. Garrett uśmiechnął się niezręcznie... i nagle dostał z całej siły pięścią w twarz. ---- - Garrett? Garrett, człowieku pobudka! Kirov strzelił przyjaciela z liścia na ocucenie. Zdało to egzamin, bo Garrett sekundę potem odwzajemnił ten cios. - Możecie przestać mnie bić?! - zapytał poirytowany i nagle skrzywił się, czując wielki ból na twarzy. Złapał się za krwawiący, złamany nos. - Argh! Kur... Cholera... - Chyba za mocno uderzyłam. Odleciałeś na godzinę. Ale po prostu musiałam. Przyznaję, tym razem mój błąd... tato. - usłyszał głos Inkwizytorki. - Ugh... Czyli to prawda? Rachelle uklęknęła przy nowo odkrytym ojcu i minimalnie uśmiechnęła się do niego. - To teraz pytanie z mojej strony. - odezwał się Aragsen, przerywając swoje dotychczasowe milczenie. - Czy danie ojcu w twarz po opuszczeniu pani matki to jedyny cel tego spotkania? - Nie. - odpowiedziała lakonicznie dziewczyna. Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wydobyła z niej odznakę Inkwizycji, wykonaną jakby z marmuru. Jego starą odznakę. - Poznajesz to? Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Na Powrót w Siodle